Star Wars Episode VIII: Rise of the Jedi
by Jediknight96
Summary: Three years after the destruction of the Starkiller Base, The resistance celebrates a small victory while Rey, Finn, and Poe reunite for a much bigger mission then they anticipated. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren is determined to stop the resistance and the last Jedi for a second time but this time, he is going to be facing a larger trail: A new sith rival is after the same price.
1. Opening Crawl

Star Wars Episode VIII: Rise of the Jedi

Opening Crawl

Three years after the destruction of Starkiller Base, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker rebuilds the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and after retrieving the lightsaber whom he has possessed during his duel with his father on cloud City, he took the scavenger Rey under his wing to train in the ways of the force. Meanwhile on D'Qar, General Leia meets up with Mon Mothma to discuss matters regarding the new Republic Fleet and ways to recruit the core planets to align with them in the never ending war against the First Order.

While the rest of the republic fleet tries to gather its numbers, Finn finds himself in a new resistance base on the peaceful planet of Tython, a planet that once inhabited the Jedi Order of the Old republic and he takes a look inside the temple seeing relics of the past around him and a strange artifact calls to him from within the halls and he is curious to know what's inside the wooden box

Kylo Ren arrives to the Sith Temple on Korriban to resume his training in the ways of the Dark side with Supreme Leader Snoke and a new Sith Tribe rises from the ashes of Darth Bane, a legendary ancient Sith Lord who died centuries ago and the knights of Ren will stop at nothing to destroy the Jedi…


	2. Chapter I: Training Day

Chapter I: Training Day

Rey looks around in amazement and she has never been inside a Jedi temple in all her life and what Han told her was true: The Jedi and the Sith are individuals who waged a war that spanned for a thousand years and their power in the force is indeed a bunch of mumbo jumbo to some people but deep down, he acknowledged that it is real and he has seen it for his own eyes when Luke is training with a remote droid as he anticipated three blaster bolts with graceful precision and Han at the time didn't believe in it yet, he is amazed by it. Now that he is gone, Rey has heeded his words and she is currently standing in front of the Jedi Master himself and stops in the hallway where hundreds of masters and padawans walked past them as she spoke "I have never been inside a Jedi Temple before and once I've seen green in D,Qar and now I see a new republic Jedi temple" She smiled as she looks around again taking in the place's interior design and architect "I know and rest up my young apprentice, your training will start tomorrow afternoon" Luke said as he smiled lightly and walks to attend a meeting with the other masters and Rey smiles as she enters into her quarters and unpacks her stuff inside her closet and the rest on the bed as she opens up her window to see Chewbacca and R2 made their way towards the steps that leads up to the temple high up and arriving into the hanger to park the Falcon, he is greeted by Rey and the two hugged each other for a brief minute before smiling "rest in here chewie, it is cold outside" Rey smiled as Chewbacca roared in acknowledgement and the duo leave to their duties and R2 rolls to her as he follows her around the halls so does BB-8 "You two can accompany to my missions and you guys seem to like each other" Rey added as the two droids beep a thanks and chirps happily as BB-8 gives her a flamethrower thumbs up beeping likewise as she smiles and goes to her room to rest.

The next day, her holopad started to beep constantly playing Duel of the fates and she got up instantly by hitting the button to snooze it completely with her palm and arched her back by raising her arms high up and small pops are audibly heard in her strong back and spine. Afterwards, she took a long, warm shower and gets dressed into her brown Jedi apparel and walks out early to attend her first lessons in lightsaber combat. Luke finished a seminar where a bunch of cute younglings of various species greet their new member happily and Rey smiles back at them "Okay now, I think it's time for you young ones to go to your next study session in the Archives, move along now" Luke said smiling lightly as they obliged and went off to their next course of training. Rey bowed respectfully to the Jedi master as he paces and looks at her "Welcome to your first lesson Padawan Rey, this lesson talks about the exercises of lightsaber combat" Luke said as he unclips his lightsaber while he holds a training droid on the other "the first part of your lesson is to see if you can deflect its bolts" Rey nodded as she took out his old lightsaber and focused her gaze on the drone as it randomly turns and she anticipated two bolts until the last one hits her on the leg "Ah!" she jumps as she realized it is a non-lethal shot "Don't worry my apprentice, you'll get used to it" Luke said as he storked his beard that he remembered this during his early days as a padawan himself that Obi wan told him that the eyes can deceive a person and they should focus solely on instinct. Rey constantly keeps up with the drone as she blocks and parried five shots before it stops in mid-air "I think it's time for amp it up to the next level" he goes to a nearby toolbox and took out his old blast shield visor as he hands it over to the scavenger and puts it on her "Wha- but with the blast shield how can I ever see? How am I supposed to fight?" Rey asked as she lowers her hilt as Luke smiles "Your eyes will deceive you young one, don't trust them" Rey nodded in understanding as she ignites her lightsaber as the drone resumed its random pattern and she got struck again but regain her footing.

As the drone moves fast by going up and down firing four bolts straight at her, she immediately blocked all of them gracefully and the drone retreats to Luke's cybernetic hand "Very good" Rey took off the resistance pilot's visor and shook her head as her hair lays on her bare shoulders "I am really getting the hang of this" she commented smiling as Luke nodded and walks to her "This is only the beginning, you are taking your first step into a larger world" Rey walked to a nearby bench and sits cross-legged closing her eyes and levitates to regather her energies for the next lesson that is awaiting for her.


	3. Chapter II: Vengence

Chapter II: Vengeance

Captain Phasma has managed to survive the force –awful foul smelling piece of trash that is the garbage chute back at Starkiller Base, all of the first order are required to wear a tracking beacon on their equipment and when activated, they could be found in a matter of minutes and escape a life and death situation. A new batch of riot troopers arrived into the battle arena and she soon realized they are no ordinary combat troopers; they are elite cloners from the watery planet of Kamino, home of the old republic's clone army and base of operations during the early days of the Clone Wars. "ATTENTION! Captain on deck" an imperial officer stood at attention as the other stormtroopers followed suit "the arena is designed for one thing and one thing only: to test your skills that you have learned ever since you came into this hellhole and if one doesn't kill the other, you'll be executed personally by me" Phasma paced around the room as looks around at each fighter intently as one of them stood still "is that understood?" she finally added after stopping in front of Hux "Begin the gladiatorial match, NOW!" The troopers from either side get into position and ready their batons, electricity sparking at the tip. FN-2188 steps up first to the middle of the arena and his opponent did the same. They walk until they reached the red lines of their designated side, gripping their weapons tightly. The battle begins and 2188 dodged his adversary's front kick and counters with a flurry of hook kicks, side-kicks, and swung the tip of his baton straight at his head. He managed to parry the attack and returns the favor by using spinning low kicks and a double kick to send him tumbling. He recovered by springing up to his feet in a recovery handspring and continues the ever-lasting duel for the third round.

He sees the burning village, it replays inside his head over and over making him toss and turn in his bunk inside the Resistance camp and the blood smeared onto his helmet by his dying sqaudmate; made it even worse. But then, a voice calls through him through the force _Finn, the lightsaber, it calls to you."_ Finn's eyes snapped open, the sweat pouring around his face as he looked around to see if anyone has spoken to him "Who's there?" he asked but he didn't get no direct answer. He heard a faint whistling noise coming from within the temple and he went out of his tent to find the source of this artifact or in this case, a familiar weapon. The sound grew ever louder into his ears and once he reached into the room where the weapon is stored, he gazes in awe. Finn kneels on one knee to open up the case and the lightsaber came into view. The design is ancient and it features an electrum-covered pommel and body, coupled with a lightsaber-proof alloy. He reached out to grab it and all of a sudden, he is starting to have a vision. The scenario changes randomly from the senate halls, to the duel with an old man and a Jedi master, and voices of Windu and Yoda are present " _Finn, these are your first steps."_ Windu echoed before the vision came to a close. Finn stood down on the ground panting; he sits on the ground for a few mere moments before getting up. "What have I just experienced?" He questioned to himself and looks back at the lightsaber, thinking of either keeping it or let it stay there. He decided to take it and clipped onto his belt. A meeting is about to take place inside the resistance HQ tent and he is called by a fellow soldier "Commander Finn, you are needed to the meeting room as requested by General Solo" the male soldier saluted him as Finn nodded and stood up "I'll be on my way" He waved him gently and the soldier left without hesitation "oh force, the power of the light side is indeed strong and I've got to inform of this to Master Skywalker, assuming that he is able to accept Rey's offer to let him go back with her" he said while he walks out of the temple with the lightsaber in hand.

In the bowls of Korriban, Snoke looked down onto his apprentice as Kylo looked up at him, his eyes filled with both hate and defeat "LOOKS LIKE AN AVERAGE GIRL HAD BEATEN YOU INTO SUBMISSION, THIS HOWEVER, WILL BE COMPONSATED!" his master yelled at him as the younger man bowed and kneeled down "The Sith of the old times do not easily lose in a fight nor show any signs of weakness, do I made myself very clear Ren?" Ren finally looked up at the 30 foot figure that is Snoke "Yes, my master" Ren spoke through a voice-changing helmet he had donned ever since his conversion to the dark side and kept it on ever since he got the scar from the scavenger. "She will pay for what she has done to me and she'll suffer as of the rest of her friends!" Kylo sneered quietly while making way towards to the dueling room and once there, he ordered a prisoner to fight the dark Jedi. The blonde man managed to hold his own for mere moments before giving into fatigue. Kylo viciously sweeps at the man's head, decapitating him easily like a hot knife cutting through butter. After an hour of blowing off some steam, he strides through the hallways and makes way towards his commander shuttle; his personal bodyguards armed with lightsaber staffs followed their leader inside and the ship is off the ground within seconds.

The power of the dark side is so intoxicating to Ren, he is so eager to crave so much of the Sith's secrets and techniques. He on the other hand, is not fully aware that his grandfather has been redeemed back to the light side all due his change of heart and the murder of his master Darth Sidious; one of the last of the Sith Lords to ever wreath the Old Republic from within 20 standard years ago. Unaware to him, a new Sith tribe is on the rise and their goals are as similar to his own; to get rid of the last Jedi and it's none other than his hated uncle Luke Skywalker.


	4. Chapter III: Lineage

Chapter III: Lineage

Her skills with the lightsaber have indeed reached to an all-time high; her years of fending for herself on the barren wastelands that is Jakku has definitely came a long way and in this moment, she is getting the hang of it pretty quickly. Luke is astounded by her quick reflexes and combat prowess and he thought back to his time as a padawan while under the supervision of Ben Kenobi who trains him in the art of lightsaber combat. His first lesson in the art is to anticipate enemy blaster bolts and in Luke's case, he blocked three of those bolts while blindfolded. "Very good Rey, let's take a break" Luke announced when Rey nodded and sits at a rock near his cross-legged " the only real purpose that I came here to Achtoo is to get you back to the resistance base on D,Qar and General Leia is waiting for you back there." The brunette thinks back to the day Leia told her to find her brother before she took off towards his location "You are her twin brother" Rey inquired and Luke nodded without hesitation "your senses served you well my apprentice" Luke said "Do you remember what Maz Kanata said to you about your parents?" Rey looks up at him and sat up straight in a cross-legged position nodding "Yes?" she said tucking a piece of hair in the back of her left ear "Well, your parents are still alive" Luke thinks carefully of choosing his right words as Rey's eyes starts to water and her lips tremble "Mara Jade gave birth to a girl and sensed so much potential in her, the Jedi master decided to tell her to hide her on Jakku and the reason behind it is because the Sith are searching for individuals who has a strong connection to the force" Rey then suddenly knows what he is exactly talking about: Mara Jade Skywalker is her mother and the man standing in front of her turns out to be his long last father "A—are you my dad?!" She said excitingly and sadly as he nodded its true

"W-what happened to mom?" Rey inquired sitting close to him as he holds her hands feeling it shake and her lips quiver waiting for the news "Do you have any idea where Mara is?" Luke looked down at the ground for a long moment before making eye contact at her and shook his head no "I'm afraid not, after she dropped you off on Jakku, a squad of Sith assassins are coming towards her for hiding you away and in doing so, she told me to flee before the rest of the first order can see me and when I looked back at her being held at gunpoint by stormtroopers, she is killed by them for not telling them my secret location and in that moment, I keep it a total secret for a very long time until now." Luke finally said and looks down suppressing his own tears as Rey instinctively hugged him tight and buried her face on his chest crying and he allowed her a few moments of mourning placing his chin on her three-bunned head. After a while, she sniffles and wipes her tears clean "Remember this one: when one person dies, they transition into a Force Ghost" Rey nodded and clears her throat "All right, you shall begin your advanced blaster deflection" he went to a nearby box and popped opened the container as his old visor is lifted and presented it to his daughter "I have something for you, an accessory that I've used during my days as a padawan" He puts on the old rebel visor onto her and she laughed gently "B-But with the blast shields on, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Rey questioned when Luke reactive the drone as it floats in mid-air and begins to circle around her in different directions not firing yet "your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them" Luke added and Rey gets into position resuming the routine. At first, she got shot in the leg and felt it is harmless. Regaining her balance, she reached out with the force to track it's random trajectory and in the last minute, she miraculously block the three bolts with ease and finesse. "See, you can do it" Luke smiled as she took off the helmet and clipped her lightsaber onto her belt with a click "Thanks father" She said nodding and smiling likewise as she leans in for another hug and the two embraced once more.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

For the upcoming chapters ahead, we are going to delve more into why Ben has turned to the dark side and his motivations into his worshipping of his grandfather Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker and the force awakens only delved into the mention of his betrayal of his uncle and the drive for his character to fall into such a dark and unforgivable path that is the Dark Side. Also, I'll be adding in more of Finn's Jedi path and the hardships he'll endure throughout his training process and regarding his trainer, he'll be trained by a hologram of the legendary Jedi councilmaster Mace Windu of course. Despite the rumors on whether or not her lineage belongs to Solo or Skywalker, this fanfic will confirm her as a long lost daughter to Luke and the abilities she possessed in Episode VII does indeed scream Skywalker traits and so much good stuff. Anyways, please bear with me if I take long because writers block is no damn joke lol! So the next few chapters will be up and suggest anything fight scene related and comment the characters you want to see fight, and so on.


	6. Chapter IV: Revenge is a dish served col

Chapter IV: Revenge is a dish served cold.

The air hung still in the air, noises of machinery tends to cut the silence occasionally due to the constant work of the first order's imperial officers and engineers. Kylo stood in the middle of the large arena that his master Snoke has provided to him and three training metal androids with lightsabers in each hand and training probe droids with machine gun like turrents out for the kill and he has been waiting for this advanced course of the training process. In one smooth motion, he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the cross guard, circling around the bots carefully as he analyzes the situation first before making his own attacks, prompting the bots to rush at him first. Smirking from underneath his helmet, he uses evasion to let the bots slip and loosen their guard, Kylo slashed at its circuits as sparks of its components began to spill out and fell onto the floor functionless, its head toppling off its socket and walked towards the other two and analyzed the situation yet again. One of the drones shot a few bolts at the knight and he effortlessly dodged and reflected the bolts in various directions and threw his saber in a sweeping arch, cutting down each and every single one of them into scrap metal, his saber coming back to his awaiting hand and stood in a fencing posture, lightsaber angled in a 45 degree angle just above his head and twirls it like a propeller, flipping onto the next bot and engaged it one-on-one, as it always should be.

Snoke stood around inside the secret room for the majority of his apprentice's training routine and in person, he roughly stood around 2 meters tall and the hologram is merely just to intimidate and to install fear while in person however, he towered over Hux and is nearly the same height as Kylo is.

Taking off his helmet, Kylo could see that this bot is more formidable than the others and he is quite pleased the drone is able to take him on single handedly and as soon as the bot activates its second saber, Kylo's challenge has been amped up to the next level and he is indeed always figuring out his opponent's next move even before they do. Seeing the bot's dual sabers, Kylo goes on the defensive as he managed to deflect the dueling styles of Jar-Kai and he has brief knowledge of all seven lightsaber combat styles and he's been utilizing the fifth form all due to his grandfather's legendary dueling prowess during his Jedi/Sith career. Coming into the side of the arena, Kylo twirls his lightsaber yet again, circling around the last bot carefully and decisively, seeing it stalk ever closer to the boy and he'll do whatever means necessary to destroy this piece of scrap. Augmenting his speed with the force, he sprinted towards him in a blur, able to block and parry his dual bladed attacks with precision and finesse, being careful than the last time when he fought against a certain scavenger whom who had no formal training with the lightsaber and thus being beaten by a mere novice who's skilled with a staff and martial training. Using his hate in a controlled way, he is able to removed one of its sabers away from its grasp and brutally slashes its body to slices, the head soon following after with an audible clang. After his vigorous shower and post training, a female blonde officer came to his door and knocked politely, careful not to disturb the commander and once he got dressed, he went over to his door and answered it, frowning just a bit as his hair cascaded down his broad back. "Sir, we received word that one of the resistance's spies has made a deal with one of our informants that he is giving out their secret intel about the latest locations for the resistance." The female said in a normal way as she stood at attention, keeping her distance away in case the commander tends to throw another hateful tantrum that general Hux hates so much and blames Ren for always destroying his equipment whenever he finds saber marks all over the controls and when Ren received this news, he is secretly relived by the revelation and refrains from doing so. "Very good Lieutenant, this is all for now and be gone." Kylo said with a wave of his hand as the officer bowed and went about to her business, the former Jedi padawan turned Dark Jedi closes the door behind him and process on what the female officer has given him and the news of this does indeed pleased him. Meanwhile on the resistance base, Finn and Poe get ready for a reconnaissance mission to the unknown regions and the choice of destination is of course is none other than Nar Shadda. Basically, the mission objectives are simple: gather as much Intel and supplies as fast as possible. The pilot got out of his quarters after getting into his x-wing pilot gear and walked towards the hanger to prepare his ship and Finn got out of his trance to walk to his own ship as well, his own custom made x-wing as a gift from Poe and smiled. "Looks good I see, thanks to your designs of the symbol of the resistance." Finn chuckled, clipping his lightsaber onto his belt and gathered up his pilot jacket that Poe used to have after being freed by the defective Finn and he is indeed well suited for it. When the mission is a green light, Finn gives both BB8 and Poe a thumbs up in which the duo gladly returned the favor and took off into the vastness of space, the stars around them turned into blue streaks of light; their journey only just beginning to take shape. On Ahch-To, the process of Rey's training routine has grown significantly more challenging for the padawan and as a scavenger whom has been living on a desert planet full of mechanical parts and other ship junk, she knows what to do in just about any situation. She has seen many holo-recordings of the clone wars all over the holonet and their skills in the battlefield is often seen as a blur and it is indeed a magnificent show to watch from a distance. Taking a soft exhale, the padawan gathered up her gear and went towards the dueling room of the Temple, bowing in a respective way before the two of them backed up to get ready and the two ignited their lightsabers smoothly; their real session starts now.


	7. Author's Note II

Author's Note II

Hello my followers, your criticism gives me more motivation to write thanks to your opinions, I appreciate it. Anyways! I'm back here fully to write more chapters because my muse had skyrocketed to new heights, I noticed my fourth chapter and I was in a rush! Super sorry to those who can barely read that one, it is my fault. On a more serious note, I'll be hinting a character who will make a heroic sacrifice as the chapter's progress, you'll have to see for yourself. but, i might give them one more chance to survive cuz...why not XD

Sincerely, yours truly.


End file.
